Hearts Choice
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Is Anakin the true Chosen One? What happens when there's another possibility? Who will it be? Read and find out (Comments welcome)
1. War 1: Emotions

It had been a harsh few years with in the Gemini galaxy. A deadly disease had ravaged many worlds, leaving them with little people or supplies.

The Jedi had been traveling to many different planets to help them recover. Yet they weren't the only ones, the Mac Tire's Guardians had been on the same mission. They decided to combine efforts in order to cover as many planets as possible.

On one particular mission, the Windu brothers were to meet their Mac Tire counterpart on a forest like planet. The shaved balled brother sits on a rock meditating to pass the time.

"Where is this howler?" The wavy haired brother groans leaning against a tree.

"Relax Mec. They'll arrive when they arrive." The balled twin says unmoving from his spot.

"Come on Mace, aren't you annoyed our first solo mission is on hold because of some wolf?" Mec lifts a brow glancing at his brother.

"It will start when it needs to." Mace calls calmly, still unmoving.

"Will you stop trying to sound like Master Yoda? It's just annoying." Mec rolls his eyes.

"Maybe you should try to be more like him." Mace opens an eye giving his brother a scolding look.

Mec was about to pick a verbal fight with him when they saw a small ship landing in a nearby clearing. The two heading off to see who their partner is and Mec planning on giving this guy a piece of his mind.

'Or not.' Mec flushes as he sees a gorges silver furred and white long haired woman standing there.

"Hey, so sorry about being late. My teacher was supposed to join but was called off by a different group. Then I had to find this place on my own and I… well flying isn't my thing." The sea blue eyed twenty year old flushes as she talks rapidly. "I'm really sorry." She gives a head bow with clasped hands.

"Oh no it's fine. Not like we've been waiting long." Mec flushes rubbing the back of his neck.

Mace sighs shaking his head at his brother's shift. Really all it took was a pretty face. Their master would have words for him.

"I'm Mace Windu. The stammering fool is sadly my twin, Mec." Mace motions to each of them.

"Hey!" Mec punches his arm lightly.

"I'm Tina. Tina Fang." Tina gives a small nod, fighting down a chuckle at their actions.

"I suggest we head for our destination from here. Shall we?" Mace motions for them to all get on the ship.

"Right." The other two nod as they head in.

For two months they traveled together taking care of people and getting to know one another. As time passed it became clear Mec and Tina hand something brewing between them.

Mace just shook his head at this. Soon enough they'd meet up with their masters and they'd put a stop to this flirtation quickly. Or so he thought.

"You're leaving?!" Mace stares at his brother stunned.

"I can't be with Tina and be a Jedi so yeah." Mec packs his stuff into a duffle bag.

"You're joking right? I mean you can't be serious about this ridiculous crush." Mace scuffs rolling his eyes.

"This isn't a crush or ridiculous." Mec turns to his brother giving him a small glare.

"Why are you doing this? Cause she's pregnant? You don't have to be involved." Mace rubs between his eyes.

"Oh and be like our old man? Whom we still don't know if we have met or not." Mec growls growing angry. "No. No way. Besides that's not why." He shakes his head then goes to backing.

"Then why? Why give up everything for some woman?" Mace looks at him with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Because I'm actually gaining everything." Mec has a soft smile at that thought.

"I don't see it." Mace huffs crossing his arms.

"And I don't know if you ever will." Mec sighs at that as he takes his saber and presses a button, taking out his purple crystal. "I do hope we can move past this." He holds out the empty shell for his brother to take.

"I don't think so." Mace looks away from his twin with his arms crossed.

Mec sighs with a small head shake as he places the sheath on the floor next to his brother before heading out.

"Master." Mec gives his teacher, Duuko, a small head bow as they meet in the hall.

"Live a good life my p- Mec." Duuko rustles his hair tenderly.

With that Mec leaves the order behind him to live in Sapphire City on Lothal with his family. Getting a small surprise of Tina's family being the heads of the Sapphire City.

A year after their daughter, Carmen, was born Tina took over as Chief with Mec beside her as her advisor. Life seemed like it was perfect. That is until Mace came for a visit close to Carmen's third birthday.

Tina had placed the little one down to play with her toys in the garden. She smiles at the coco skinned pup happily making things float, but that brightness fades as Tina's eyes glance to the quietly arguing brothers whom were just at the garden's gate.

"Mec…" Mace starts.

"Don't." Mec cuts him off glaring. "Don't you dare give the; 'She could be the chosen one,' bull the Jedi tried." Furious THIS is the reason his brother came.

"And if she is?" Mace's eyes sharpen. "Think of everything she could learn and become." He motions to the happily yipping and play pup.

"She can become a lot more here than there." Mec glares as he crosses his arms.

"The Guardians won't be able to help her. Not really." Mace shakes his head.

"I'm perfectly capable of helping her if and when that time comes. So if that's why you're here then you can leave." Mec glares furiously.

The twins stare at one another for a while. Neither letting up with the fierceness in their eyes, as if having a battle of wills. The staring contest ending as Mace feels little fingers grip his pants, looking down to see big sea blue eyes staring up at him curiously.

Mace picks up the black haired princess, the pup's silver tail wagging as she yips reaching for the man that looks like her daddy. Mace flinches at that then sees his brother staring at with that same mix of emotions he had years ago.

"Here." Mace hands the little princess back to his brother. "Just think about letting her train with us." With his back turned he heads off, none able to see how truly in pain he was to leave things like this.

"Bye-bye?" Carmen looks at her dad sadly, her fuzzy ears drooped.

"Yeah… bye-bye." Mec snuggles the freckled pup against his cheek.

'I guess the curse is real.' Mec watches Mace's back until he vanishes from sight, his heart heavy with regret.

Clearing his throat he smiles while tossing his princess up and down to make her laugh. Carmen's giggle putting life back in him and giving assurance he was in the right. At least for the time.

"Sleep well Princess." Mec whispers as he places Carmen in bed later on that night.

"Papa… play." The little one snuggles her blanket, already deep in a dream.

Mec smiles sadly as he leans down kissing her forehead before turning to leave. He sighs seeing Tina standing in the doorway with a slightly scolding expression.

"Tina please don't start." Mec whispers closing the door behind him.

"You do know he's right don't you? Carmen has shown far more promise than any Guardian. They won't be able to handle her." Tina keeps her voice low as she walks beside him.

"Then I can teach her." Mec defends his possession.

"How? Using the teachings you left behind?" Tina counters then gently turns him to her. "Please see reason my love. She needs more help and guidance we can give." She looks into his eyes tenderly as she lightly strokes his face with her palm.

"What if they try to keep her?" Mec looks at her with shaking eyes.

"Then they'll have a war on their side." Tina has an assuring yet fierce expression.

Mec places his hand on hers as he leans forward to peck her lips. His demeanor and scent calmer as she snuggles into him, the two taking in the peace while they can.

A few months later Carmen started having teachers come to Lothal. It seemed every master took a turn to teach her. Well all but Mace.

Mace seemed to be avoiding being anywhere near the girl, whether it be opting out of teaching her or avoiding her when she came to the temple. This didn't help with the tension with Mec, if anything it added to it. It also caused Carmen to feel unwanted by him and slowly gained a resentment of her uncle.

As years passed Carmen became used to the routines of training and going to the temple from time to time. Though one day she was there to train she came face to face with a kinda fidgety looking boy was sitting outside the council room.

"Hi there." Carmen pipes walking over to the brunet child.

The boy's blue eyes widen in surprise of her approaching noiselessly and stunned at her look.

"H-hi." He pipes unsure what else to say.

"My name's Carmen. What's yours?" Carmen eyes this kinda tattered and tan boy curiously.

"Anakin." Anakin pipes softly.

"What are you doing here?" She tilts her head as her tail twitches curiously.

"I'm waiting for Master Jinn to finish with the council." He glances at the door. "What about you?" He glances at this strange girl standing in front of him.

"Master Luminara is supposed to teach me today. So I guess I'm waiting too." Carmen sits next to Anakin.

Anakin stiffens a bit at that, glancing at the ground then this girl. Carmen on the other hand just hums as she kicks her legs lightly to pass the time.

After sometime Anakin opens his mouth to say something but the doors open then, the masters pouring out.

"Come along Youngling." A green skinned woman glances at the kids motioning for Carmen to follow.

"Bye-bye Ani." Carmen hops down racing off.

'Ani?' Anakin blinks confused and stunned.

A few months later a funeral is held for Master Jinn. He had died to protect the world and apparently to make sure this young man would be able to join the temple.

Carmen was stunned to find he was told the same thing as her. That he had the potential to be the savior of the galaxy.

Yet she just offered her hand in friendship, saying they had to stick together as potential story heroes. Anakin accepting, finding her funny and interesting.


	2. War 2: Meet the Team

Ten years have passed since the two unlikely friends met. Both have trained to the best of their abilities with their masters; Anakin with Kenobi and Carmen with Luminara.

Luminara has seen great promise in Carmen as a healer. Though she worries about her focus as she is also heir to her region on Lothal and has other duties along with her training.

Now there's a new problem. A war has begun splitting the once peaceful galaxy in to two halves with many planets caught in the middle of this dispute.

The day is sunny as Carmen walked to the council room. She paused at the doors for a moment as she took a calming breath.

'Kay here it goes.' Carmen centers herself then opens the doors.

"Masters," Carmen gives a polite bow as she stands in the center of the round room. "I'm here for my troop assignment." She looks at the small group, her eyes fired up.

"You'll be you'll be the Chief medic to a troop." Luminara looks over a list.

"What? I don't get my own troop?" Carmen is a mix of disappointed and annoyed.

"As you will be split between Lothal and here…" Mace starts.

"And WHY would I be split, Master?" Carmen cuts him off, a sharp bite at the last word as her ears twitch with annoyance.

Mace gives her a sharp. One she readily returns to him. Crackles almost heard between them as their battle of wills his cut short by Shak Ti clearing her throat.

"We understand your parents deal with most of the politics." Shak Ti begins gently. "But, you are still an heir and might be asked to do things as they are busy with other politics. Also Guardians are being labeled as 'Chiefs' or 'Commanders' and you are still technically a Guardian." She explains softly and calmly.

"I understand." Carmen's ears droop some. "Please forgive my outburst." She gives a small bow.

"Your reaction is understandable." Luminara speaks as Windu just opens his mouth, giving him a warning look.

"What troop am I assigned to then?" Carmen looks at her master, still disappointed but calmer.

"This is the name of your troop." Luminara hands her the tablet.

'Really?' Carmen lifts a brow with a questioning look at the name.

"Off you go. They're getting ready to leave soon." Luminara shoes her off.

"Masters." Carmen gives a polite bow before leaving.

She and her uncle sharing a sharp look at one another before she leaves with a huff and a tail flick.

Meanwhile the 501st troop was packing the ship as they wait for their chief medic to arrive. Many making bets about what they'll be or look like.

Though they all fall silent as they see a beautiful, not much older than them, Mac Tire woman walks on to the ship. Her pastel purple necklace glittering in the light as she takes her stance in front of them.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to your medical chief." Anakin motions to the long haired woman. "Take it away Freckles." He whispers as he steps back.

"Hello, I'm Carmen Windu." Carmen gives a nod to them as she stands firm in front of them.

'For real? There are two of them? How? She's hot. Woof.' The men stare at her in utter aw and disbelief.

"I don't want any confusion so if needed call me 'Chief Carmen' or 'Ma'am.' Though I'd prefer if you just called me Carmen." Carmen looks at them softly before giving a small bow to end her intro.

They were stunned. Out of everything they pictured for their chief medic this wasn't it. Not that they weren't thrilled to know how she would view them right off the bat, but still this was far different than they expected.

"That's all." Anakin clears his throat to snap them out of it.

With that they all salute then rush off to their posts. Carmen found them and their reactions interesting.

"Welcome aboard ma'am." A blond trooper salutes before heading off.

'This should actually be interesting.' Carmen smiles to herself as she goes to explore the ship a bit.


End file.
